The Place I Call Home
by SubtitleIndex
Summary: Jane have a surprise visitor. Maura and Jane have to deal with their own choices that will change their lives forever. Rizzles
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: **Rizzles.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **Rizzoli & Isles belongs to Tess Gerritsen. The series belongs to TNT and Janet Tamaro.

**A/N: **It's my first fanfic. Feel free to comment. It's really appreaciated. English is not my first language so I'm sorry for the lack of vocabulary. Please let me know if you want me to continue the story. Thank you all.

Maura and Jane were in the living room taking a coffee. Angela was in the couch making more clothes for James.

"He's asleeping for like 5 hours Maur. Don't you think he's hungry? Maybe we should wake him up…" said Jane with concerned on her voice

"Jane he's a baby he needs to sleep. When he has hungry he'll wake up" Maura said laughing

"I know but he's so quite maybe i should check him" Jane replied

"Not all the babies were like you, you know?" Angela said from the living room  
"What is that supposed to mean Ma?" Asked Jane

"You were always hungry. You waked every 2 hours so i could feed you!" Angela said with a laugh

"At least James is not like that!" Maura said with a relieved tone

"You're really funny both of you. But I'm gonna check him if you excuse me!" Said Jane putting the cup of coffee on the table

*doorbell*

"you go get the door i will get James" – Maura said

"seriously why you've to be so bossy?" Jane asked laughing

Maura ignored Jane tease but laughed for herself and went to the bedroom. Still laughing because of Maura being bossy Jane opened the door. When she opened the door she saw someone she wasn't expecting.

"Casey!" said Jane surprised

"Hi there…" Casey responded

Casey was completely healed. The last time Jane saw him he was with crutches.

"What are you doing here? Your legs…you're healed"

Casey laughed a bit not because it was funny because he was a little nervous.

"I knocked at your apartment but you're not there so I thought that you should be here…Can i come i his a good time?"

"Sure, I don't see why Maura would bother" Said Jane leading the way to Casey after shoot the door.

Angela that already had listen them talking was standing up and looking at Casey.

"Good morning miss Rizzoli" Casey said

"Good morning" Angela said extremely dryly. "I have lots of things to do so if you excuse me" Angela looked to Jane and get out of the room

"Please sit Casey" Jane pointed to the sofá.

"Thank you Jane…I really needed to talk to you. I have an apology to give to you"

Casey grabbed Jane's hand

In this exact same moment Maura and James appeared in the room. Maura was not expecting Casey. In fact she thought Casey would never come back to see Jane. But she couldn't blame him for wanting to see Jane… She couldn't blame anyone for wanting Jane in fact. A rage came up inside her when she looked at Casey grabbing Jane's hands. Suddenly James decided to start crying and suddenly Jane and Casey were looking at them.

"I'm sorry i didn't want to bother you two. I mean… I will put James to sleep…HI CASEY" said Maura very quickly. Casey waved back and gave her a hello

"That's okay Maur, I told you he should be with hungry" Jane stand up from the sofa and went to Maura's side. Casey stood up from the couch too and went after Jane. Jane grabbed James who was still crying. He's was hungry so she went to the kitchen and grabbed the milk to give it to him.

"Congratulations Dr. Isles. I didn't know you had a son" Casey said with a tone of surprised

"Thank you…I mean he's not my son. " Maura corrected herself very quickly.

Casey looked at Maura and Jane a little confused and surprised. Meanwhile James already stopped crying, and Casey continued to look at Jane

"Oh he's not my son too… it's a long story don't ask me right now" Jane said and continue to feed James.

An awkward silence was in the room. Maura was feeling to uncomfortable in their presence so she decided to break the silence and approached to Jane and the baby.

"Give me James back I will feed him so you and Casey can talk" Maura said don't looking at Jane's eyes. Jane gaved a kiss in james forehead and gived it to Maura. Maura grabbed James went to the room. She didn't looked at Jane's eyes while she grabbed James. In fact she didn't want to look at Jane at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: **Rizzles.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **Rizzoli & Isles belongs to Tess Gerritsen. The series belongs to TNT and Janet Tamaro.

**A/N: The second chapter of the fanfic is now up. I'm sorry for the late upload... But this past days were busy and I had a writters block! Hope you guys like it and continue to be interested in the story. **

Maura entered in the room. James was quite now, he was drinking the milk. He was a very calm baby. He was always in a good mood, except when he was hungry. Maura looked at the baby in her arms and hold him tight.

3 months had passed since James was left on her door. Since then, Jane has moved into her house so both could take car of the baby with Angela's help. Lots of things have changed since James came, but only good ones, except the nights of non-sleep. Maura felt they're a family everytime she looked at James and Jane together...when they were the three together in fact. Maura was always a lonely girl when she was a little girl and one of the things she always felt was if she ever had a child she wouldn't allow that her child felt lonely...and James he was her son...he was Jane and her's. They were a familly.

Maura only returned down to earth when the little James tried to grab Maura's finger. She smiled and took the bottle of milk of Jame's mouth that was almost already empty.

"If you continue to eat like this you're gonna grow up very quiclky!" Maura said with a smile and putted him to burp. When he was finished Maura grabbed is little fingers and looked at him. He make a little gigle and grabbed Maura's fingers with stenght. She smiled, while looking at him she felt peace but her mind was in what was happening in the living room...

She knew she was in love with Jane, for a while now. The way she moved towards herself, the way she talked, and her way of being protective always make Maura feel warm. Jane was a beautiful woman, but she was so much more than that...

She was feeling this for a long time ad when Casey went away she tought she could have a chance. But Jane never said anything to her. She new jane didin't felt the same way. She acted diferente when Maura was around men but maybe was just her super protective way of being a friend. How Maura wished that wasn't only her super protective way... she wished jane felt jealous like she felt about Casey or even Dean when their were around Jane...But Maura had to face it Jane wasn't in love with her. She new that she loved Casey.. A tear droped from Maura's eyes.

The living room

Jane and Casey were in the living room standing up.

"Do you want a coffee a tea? Anythig?" Jane asked

"No, thank you I'm okay.. I really wanted to continue our talk Jane...please" Casey said looking at Jane.

"Of course, lets sit again" Jane sitted again on the couch and this time Casey sit on the exact same sofa has Jane and grabbed again her hand, this time a little stronger.

"I'm really sorry that I didn't said anything to you about my legs treatment. But i wasn't sure if would work and i didn't want to let you down" Casey looked deeply into Jane's eyes.

"That's okay Casey, I mean...you should have said something, but kind of understand your position too" Jane took her hands from Casey and looked away.

Casey grabbed Jane's chin and gently pushed it to him "I wanted to start over. We had lots of things that took us apart. I wanted to get back healed for you, for us...I'm really sorry I want to start all this again"

Jane looked at him "I don't know Casey. I always go away and make what is best for you. You never think of me when you make your decisions"

"I know I was selfish, and I'm sorry. I really wanna make this work... Give me another chance." Casey searched Jane's eyes that were looking at the floor "Do this for us...Let me take you out tonight"

Jane wasn't sure about that. Part of her wanted to gave him another chance but something has changed when she looked in Casey's eyes. She was insecure about her decision. But Casey was there...her story always had ups and downs and they never had a chance to be in a relationship at all. They never had time to be with each other for real. Jane thought that their story was always being interruped by something...it was because they didn't belong together or that love without a fight wasn't true? She was conflicted but she had to say something...

Jane looked at Casey. He looked like **defendant**** waiting to the jury decided he's fate...** "Yes, I will go out with you tonight" the words finnaly drop of Jane's mouth.

A big smile filled Casey's face "You made me real happy" Casey gived a kiss on Jane's cheek. "I'll pick you up at 7pm." Jane smilled back at Casey and leaded him to the door.

"See you at night Jane, hope you don't change your mind"

"I won't I promise" Jane said. She shouted the door and let herself being against the door for a while. She wasn't sure about her decision, she didn't what was happening in her mind…She didn't know it for a couple of months now but she wasn't ready to face them either….

**A/N: This is it guys I hope you guys are liking the story so far. **

**Please let me know what do you think it's really importante.**


End file.
